It is common knowledge that a properly maintained motor vehicle is more dependable, safer, lasts longer, and increases the satisfaction of its owner as compared to a vehicle that is poorly maintained. Furthermore, following a good maintenance schedule helps to preserve the integrity of any warranty that the owner might have on the vehicle. In addition, the residual value of the vehicle is higher at the time of sale or trade-in. Accordingly, systems for implementing and improving the quality of maintenance and repair of vehicles can be extremely beneficial to the owner, family members and others.
The only current method to ensure that proper maintenance procedures were performed on a vehicle would be to have a neutral and technically trained third party actually observe every service action. This, of course, is not practical.
The purchase of a used motor vehicle is an inherently risky transaction. The buyer suffers from what economists term “an imbalance of information”, wherein the seller, or previous sellers, usually know considerably more about the vehicle being exchanged than the potential buyer.